


Tale of the Sacrificial Lamb short version

by Otakugirl1228



Series: Tale of the Sacrificial Lamb [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairies, Gods, Hasetsu, Historical, Kind of short but it is kind of a preview, M/M, Phichit is here, Please Don't Kill Me, Please leave constructive critism, Reincarnation, Romance, Sacrifice, Sad, Water god, Yurio is Victor's son, villagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: Yuri is chosen as a sacrifice for his village to the water god, and so is sent to the bottom of the ocean where he is said to live. Over time he beings to fall for the man but when he sends him home, something happens that can't be undone.~So this is kind of like the short version of what will eventually be a longer fic, so if you like this then please do be on the lookout for that in the future. Thank you all for reading, and feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments, or even what you thought about this piece, and if you are looking forward to more. Anyways I hope you enjoy and have an awesome day!~





	Tale of the Sacrificial Lamb short version

**Author's Note:**

> ~(A/n) So this is a god au, soulmate au, and reincarnation au rolled into one, and it is also kind of a preview to an upcoming story I am in the process of outlining at this moment so this is far from the complete story but I thought that you all might enjoy it, and maybe when this full story comes out you will want to check it out! So I hope you enjoy and please do tell me what you think in the comments bellow I am always up for some constructive criticism.~

Yuri couldn't believe his ears, there was no way that they could have just said his name. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't be the chosen sacrifice to the water god. He didn't want to leave his family behind, who would take care of them if he was dead?  
He turned to look at his family and was swiftly embraced by his mother, and his older sister. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, how could this be happening to them?  
He knew what would happen as soon as the embrace ended. They would take him to be prepared, he would be fed, bathed, and then dressed completely in white with a flower crown adorning his head. Those white, and blue flowers, he knew that they would float to the ocean's surface when he sank to the bottom of the ocean signaling his death.  
"Mama I am sorry... I am so sorry I couldn't be a better son! I love you so much mom....thank you for everything..." He cried into his mother's shoulder, holding her tightly not wanting to let her go although he knew that he would soon have to.  
"Yuri I love you too! Don't speak like that! You are everything that I could have asked for in a son. I love you so much, Yuri."  
"Mari thank you for being such a great older sister, I may not say this very often but I love you sis, and I hope that you can find your happiness in the future."  
"I love you too Yuri, no matter what happens to you take care of yourself okay?"  
"I will Mari..." It was in that moment that the townspeople grabbed his arms, and began to take him to be prepared. The people around him thanked him, thanked him for giving up his life so that they could have fresh clean water, and avoid floods for the next five years, but Yuri didn't want this to happen, and all he could do is look at the floor solemnly.  
The preparations went by in a flash, they fed him all of his favorite foods, and then bathed him in a bath, then anointed him with floral scents. He was dressed in a beautiful white robe, that reached down to the sandy covered beach.  
He was not even given a moment to breathe to even process what was about to happen, and before he knew it he was placed within the wooden boat like structure, and once inside he was inside he couldn't see the outside world.  
He knew what would happen, all the townspeople would follow along behind him as they carried him to the water. Then they would push him out into the water, and then he would sink down to the bottom of the ocean where the god of water was said to live. Leaving him to drown, all alone.  
He was now floating in the structure waiting for the inevitable to happen, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He waited for what seemed like an eternity, however, several minutes later he did not find himself submerged in water, and instead found himself face to face with a man with long silver hair, who had what seemed to be a small fairy sitting on his shoulder.  
"Oh hello! I wasn't expecting anyone! It is so rare that I get to see anyone other that Yurio! Let alone the human who bears the other end of my red string!" Yuri only looked at the man confused, who was this man anyways?  
"Oh, you must be wondering who I am!"  
"Of course he is you, idiot! Did you think that a human would just come from the surface and automatically know your name?! And for the millionth time my name isn't Yurio! It is Yuri!!" Yuri could only watch in amusement as the two of them bickered, he didn't really have the vaguest idea as to what was going on he still found the two in front of him to be amusing at the least.  
"I am Victor God of the Water, and this is my son Yurio!" Yuri forced himself down to bow, and his face heated up. How could he not have known this was the God he was sacrificed to?!  
"I am Katsuki Yuri, I am sorry for being so rude to you Victor-sama! Please forgive me!" Yuri only heard the god above him chuckle, before he placed a hand under his chin forcing him to come out of his bowing position.  
"Yuri it is quite alright, after all, I can't have my soulmate, and future husband bowing to me, and just call me Victor okay!" Yuri looked at the man somewhat confused soulmate, what did he mean his soulmate?!  
"What do you mean soulmate? I am so confused!" Yurio looked between the two men, obviously annoyed.  
"I am going to play with Sasha and Beka. I don't want to hear your stupid explanation to him about soulmates!"  
Before either Yuri or Victor could say anything Yurio had sped off in the opposite direction, his small wings carrying him along with speed and grace.  
"Oh well there goes Yurio, no matter so tell me Yuri have you never heard the story about the red string of fate?" Yuri shook his head and motioned for Victor to continue. "Well essentially the story tells about how a couple who are destined to be together are bound by a red string on their pinkies, and mine and yours just happen to make a pair! Meaning that we are soulmates! So when should we hold the wedding ceremony? Tomorrow? Next week? Now?!"  
"Wait! I don't even know you yet! How can we get married so suddenly? Besides, I would at least want my family to be at the ceremony...."  
"Of course! So let's get to know each other now! It is important to have trust in this relationship! I love dogs, ice dancing, and of course the rain! What about you Yuri what are your favorite things?"  
"Well, my favorites are my family, dogs, fireflies, and the smell after a rain. I don't think I have ever heard of ice dancing though...it does sound interesting. Is it just dancing on ice?"  
"How about I just show you?" Victor gave him a large smile and then offered him a hand to get out of the carriage. Which Yuri gladly took, with a smile on his face, maybe this wouldn't be all that bad.  
Ice dancing was not the only thing that Victor showed Yuri during his time spent with him. He took him out while he created rainfall, and created a group of friendly fairies to keep him company while he had to be away. And slowly over time, Yuri began to grow feelings for the man.  
"Yuri I want to take you on a short trip! I have been meaning to take you there ever since you came here but I kind of forgot about it, but we will just have to take a day trip there now! Come on come on!" Victor leads Yuri to a carriage. "Oh wait! I forgot something! Phitchit please stay with Yuri until I arrive there I will send you both ahead of me but I will be along shortly." Victor leaned down and placed a small kiss on Yuri's forehead.  
"Stay safe Yuri, I will see you soon." Yuri smiled, and nodded Victor, and watched as he slowly and carefully shut the door.  
"Yuri! When are you going to tell Victor the truth? Huh?" Yuri turned to look at Phitchit his face crimson.  
"Phitchit I don't know if I can!"  
"What do you mean tell him the truth?! What is this about?!" Yurio came out from in back of Yuri. Yuri turns to look at him, his green eyes shining in anger."Don't tell me that you dislike the idiot!"  
"No of course not...it is just the opposite...I have fallen in love with him."  
"About time! Just tell the idiot already I bet you that he will jump for joy when you tell him."  
"I know that but...what if he doesn't? What if I am not everything he wants me to be, and I just end up disappointing him"  
"Are you stupid?! He would love you no matter what you did, so stop being a coward or else you won;t be able to tell him until it is too late." Yuri knew that Yurio was right, he was only human, and his lifespan was rather short so it was better to tell Victor now before it was too late to do anything about it.  
"Alright, I will tell him tonight!"  
"Alright, Yuri! We shall, be supporting you with all of our might!"  
"What do you mean we!!!!!!?" Yuri smiled as he watched the two bicker back, and forth. He really would tell Victor tonight, he promised himself that he would do it tonight.  
Yuri was amazed by the place Victor had to show him. It was a palace on the moon, and each and every bit was stunning. However, something seemed to be wrong with Victor tonight, very wrong.  
"Victor is something on your mind?" Yuri had never seen Victor look so sad, and forlorn. He hears Victor let out a sad sigh.  
"Yuri I am afraid I have some bad news...your mother she...she has become gravely ill, and I don't think that she will make it." Yuri felt like his entire world collapsed around him. He had only been gone for a few months but his mother was now ill, and possibly dying.  
"Yuri I am going to send you home to be with your family, they need you more than I do.I want you to stay with your family, and live your life with them." Yuri's eyes began to fill with tears, Victor couldn't be sending him home for good, could he? Wouldn't he do that to him right? He felt him slip something onto his finger, and he looked up at him tears in his eyes.  
"Victor wait! Please I-" However before he could get those words out of his mouth he found himself back on the beach in looking out towards the ocean.  
He made his way home and gradually his mother's health returned, however, it was not long before the townspeople heard of his return, and many of them were scared at what this could mean for them.  
"He must have angered the god!"  
"Calamity may be soon upon us we need to act swiftly to appease the god!"  
"We need to kill the boy, and drain his blood into the water."  
"Yes but don't send his body it may anger the God more!"  
With things like this being said around the town it was not long until the townspeople came for Yuri. They bound him tight with ropes, and dragged Yuri away from his home, while he thrashed around trying to break free of their grip...but it was no use.  
"Victor! Victor help!!"  
"Shut the damn brat up!" A gag was soon roughly shoved into his mouth to keep him quiet.  
"What's this a ring? Throw it in the ocean."  
Yuri watched helplessly as they threw the last thing Victor had given him into the ocean, and more tears began to stream down his brown eyes. He closed his eyes and started to pray that Victor would come, that he would come to help. Or that at the very least he would be able to see him one last time before he died.  
However those were the last thoughts that he thought before he felt the sharp pain of the knife, he could only look down towards the ocean as he drew his last breath.  
"Victor I love you..."  
It was at that moment Victor felt his string snap, and he knew exactly what had happened. He rushed to where he could now see the blood dripping down into his domain, and he stared in horror as he began to race against time to make it to his Yuri before it was completely too late.  
He could hear the shouts of Yurio behind him, asking him what was wrong, and where in the world he was going so quickly. But he paid no mind to it, and instead rushed to Yuri.  
He burst out of the water, and onto the deck in which the men were all standing holding Yuri's so his neck over the water as his blood was flowing steadily into the water.  
"What have you done?!" He roared at the men who were still holding the lifeless Yuri over the water. Fear and shock were evident in their eyes as they looked at the man in front of them. They knew who he was, and Victor could tell that they knew, and he waited for any of them to speak, and tell him why, why they would do such a horrid deed to his poor Yuri.  
"Kami-Sama! We do not understand, we thought that you sent this sacrifice back to us because he had angered you?"  
"His mother was sick, and very well could have died! I wanted him to see his family, and live with them as he should have always done rather than be selfish, and keep him all to myself! Yet...Yet you fools! You fools killed him! He did absolutely nothing wrong, yet you kill him! You take him away from this world when you don't even know the truth! Step away from him now, and I will deal with your punishment!"  
The men looking even more frightened than before stepped away from Yuri, and Victor was swift and ruthless with their punishment. He gave them the sweet embrace of death just as they did for his dear Yuri.  
Victor moved to Yuri who was now laying on his side his brown eyes still open, however, devoid of the light that was once in them. Victor looked into his eyes one last time, before closing them from the light forever, and he began to carry Yuri's body to his family, with silent tears streaming down his face, and a storm brewing in the distance from his anger, and sadness.  
For centuries he lived alone with the fairies he had created, sad and a shell of his former self. That was until that day, the day that he felt the pull of his red string again, that he knew that his Yuri had come back, and this time he was not going to let anything happen to him.  
So he went to start the journey the one way he knew Yuri would recognize him, through ice dancing, otherwise known as ice skating.


End file.
